You Asked Me To
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: Chloe realized something. She realized how much Alek cared for her. Much more then Brian. So she asked him to stay the night in her bed instead of the roof in the rain. Chalek fluff. Based on the ending of Episode 1x03.


**Title: You Asked Me To**

**Author: SmilesforCrayonsxx**

**Category: TV Shows - Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Chloe / Alek**

**Word Count: 1,005**

**Summary: Chloe realized something. She realized how much Alek cared for her. Much more then Brian. So she asked him to stay the night in her bed instead of the roof in the rain. Chalek fluff. Based on the ending of Episode 1x03.**

* * *

><p>The rain poured down Chloe's delicate face but she recongized a liquid that was warm and salty. "You stayed," was the only thing that would registered into Chloe's mind at the the moment. "Because you asked me to," was Alek's reply. Before Chloe could say anything else, Alek had gone to the roof of her house to go watch if any more assassians tried to come tonight, which was highly doubted.<p>

Chloe wondered if it was because of his job. But something said different. It was this small voice that she had recongized. The one who told her that breaking up with Brian would be best for the both of them. She realized it was her heart.

Chloe soon realized she inside her own house and her mother was saying 'Hello'. "Hey Mom, sorry again that I'm late," Chloe played it cool, not wanting her mother to get suspiscious. Her mother smiled at her. "It's okay, honey. Would you like anything to eat?" she asked. Chloe shook her head and let out a fake yawn. "I'm not really hungry," but her stomach said differently, based on the growls and grumbles. "But, I'm _really_ tired so I think I'm going to hit the sack," she said.

Chloe's mother nodded and went to hug her daughter. The hug lasted a bit longer than usual because of Chloe's grip. "I love you, Mom," Chloe said as she released her mother and made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She expected to find the British blondie in her bed like a few weeks ago. But there was no trace of him on the bed, which made Chloe a little upset but she soon decided the emotion had appeared because she almost died today.

Which brought the waterworks. She was scared of the fact that this is now her life. The life that would brings eight more painful deaths. More painful then the last, she recalled Valentina saying. That frightened her a little. But the fact that her friends and family are in danger, too, was the most frightening fact of them all.

It was like how Jasmine risked her life today. Both her and Jasmine almost died if it wasn't for Valentina. Jasmine could have been gone forever and Chloe could've lost another life. She _hated_ how Jasmine, Valentina and _especially_ Alek risked their lives for her. It wasn't _fair_. She could and would spare a life for the each of them, no matter how much pain the death causes. After all, they whole Mai are risking their lives for Chloe and she just wants to give back.

"Alek, come in here," Chloe said lowly, knowing that Alek could hear. The blonde girl heard quiet thumps and there appeared the British hottie and in Chloe's case, her protector. "What? You shouldn't be distracting me from my job, another assassian could come at any second and I wouldn't be aler-" Alek was cut off by Chloe as she rapped her arms around his built frame. "Thank you," was all she could say, the tears streaming down her delicate, pale face.

Alek proceded to rap his arms around the girl. "It's my job," he said softly. Chloe's head snapped up. "It wasn't your job to protect my mother for my sake but you did," she responded. Alek nodded as if he agreed and didn't say anything. "You should get some sleep, Chloe," Alek murmured softly. Chloe nodded and she moved to her bed, not bothering to change her wet clothes.

"Come, lay down," Chloe said patting on her bed. Alek's eyes widened. "Chloe, look-" he started but was cut off. "Don't even say that you're going to sit in the rain while you wait for the assassians that are most likely not coming. And you need to rest. I can see it in your eyes and your face," she said. Alek sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win and laid on the bed with Chloe.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "I can tell you're not comfortable at all. Where the hell is the Alek I unfortunately know?" Chloe joked, trying to wash away the fear. Alek pulled out his trademark smirked and place Chloe on top of him. "Now I'm comfortable," he said huskily into Chloe's ear. Her cheeks flooded with a rosey color.

He leaned his head up and his lips met with hers. The spark was so strong that the eletricity that shot through their bodies almost made them jump apart. Then Alek again placed his lips onto Chloe's, this time more firmly. The kiss got more up-tempo and Alek slid his tongue across her bottom lip. Chloe open her mouth and Alek slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues danced for a bit and then Alek broke the kiss, Chloe whimpering.

Alek smirked at her whimper and said, "Now, now, you need to get some rest." and he turned off the lamp. Chloe pulled the covers over her shoulders and curled into Alek's fit chest and drifted into a slumber that was filled with dreams about a certain British boy.

* * *

><p><strong>A short one-shot :D I'm super excitied for the new episode tonight. GO TEAM CHALEK. :)<strong>


End file.
